Chryed Relapse
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: A special medicine


**_For Indiefran and MyNameIsYou :) xx_**

* * *

Christian lay Syed down on the bed and pulled the duvet over him. He moaned and kicked it away, turning onto his side, body drenched with sweat.

Christian stood in the corner of the darkened room. The fire glowed dimly red behind him and the lamp beside Syed sent a pool of light over his body, casting dark shadows across the jutting bones of his ribcage.

He watched as Syed twisted, filled with helplessness. He poured him a glass of water, lifting his head to try and trickle a little into his mouth but Syed lashed out and sent the contents spilling onto the already sweat sodden bed sheets.

"Sy, please, drink a little bit…"

Syed half opened his eyes and looked straight through him, mumbling something inaudible under his breath. Christian attempted to cover him up again, frustrated that he could not make him lie still.

Abandoning the attempt, he reached for the phone.

"Jane.." his voice broke slightly.

"Christian! What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"It's Sy. He's really ill and I don't know what to do…" He paused, pressing his hand against his jaw, hoping he could regain some composure.

"Has he got worse? Is he still taking the antibiotics?"

The sound of his big sister's words, crackling on the other end of the line, soothed him slightly.

"He was starting to feel more like himself. He came out in the rain to give me my coat.."

The remembrance of Syed's slight figure, clutching onto the railings was too much, any brief control he had managed to achieve disappeared, and he could no longer hold back the tears.

"Oh bless him. Aw, please don't cry Christian, you'll break my heart. I'm coming over."

* * *

Jane stood away from the edge of the bed and frowned.

"He's burning up isn't he?" She put her arms around her brother, moved by his stricken face.

"Oh darling, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs to get through the fever."

Christian sniffed;

"What if he doesn't?" He made a sudden dash for the telephone.

"I'll call an ambulance…"

Jane gently wrested the receiver from his grasp.

"Give the doctor a ring, put your mind at ease."

Christian looked at her, unconvinced.

"At this time of the evening? They won't come out.. Listen to his breathing Jane!"

Syed was taking shallow gasps, the breath rattling in his throat. He lay still now, dark hair spread across the pillow, clutching the duvet to his chest.

He whispered something and Christian rushed to his side, bending low to hear what he was saying;

"Mum.."

* * *

Jane dialled the number for the surgery, watching sympathetically as Christian stretched out beside Syed, wrapping himself around him, smoothing back his hair from his forehead.

"Yes, he seems feverish…Bronchitis," she covered the mouthpiece with her hand and asked "how many tablets left?"

Christian held up six fingers.

"Six. Ten minutes…Thank you." She went to touch Christian on the shoulder.

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

The on call doctor was a pleasant bespectacled young man with an earnest manner. He introduced himself as 'Dr. Sidebotham' and Christian instinctively glanced at Syed, expecting to see him stifling a grin, but his eyes stayed firmly shut, his only movement a slight shudder.

Christian hovered behind the doctor anxiously whilst he examined Syed, clutching onto Jane's hand for support.

Dr. Sidebotham straightened up and packed away his stethoscope.

"He is very congested, and his temperature is a little worrying.."

"A little!" spluttered Christian.

The doctor noted his concern and tried out his best bedside manner.

"I can see you're worried about your friend, Mr. Clarke.."

"Boyfriend." Christian interjected.

"Boyfriend, but I think he's best here at home. I've given him an antibiotic injection, you just need to keep him warm and try to get as much fluid into him as possible."

'Sy would have giggled at that one too..' Christian realised sadly.

"If there's any change for the worse, please ring me and we'll look into taking him into hospital, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll probably sleep for quite a while, so try not to be too alarmed."

"Thank you doctor." Jane showed him to the door and Christian managed a small smile of gratitude as he passed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jane kissed her brother's cheek.

"No, no, you're alright. I'll look after him. I'll make him better."


End file.
